Ardência
by slowmotionsuicide.t
Summary: Porque os beijos de Claude ardiam. - Yaoi, Claude/Alois


_Kuroshitsuji não me pertence, aceito o Alois se alguém quiser me dar._

_xxx_

Alois logo entendeu que o motivo era a marca do pacto em sua língua. Ainda assim, queria uma explicação mais elaborada, um porquê disso acontecer. Algo que Claude não foi capaz de lhe dar. "É simplesmente um fenômeno natural" disse "O toque do demônio que fez a marca lhe causa essa sensação de ardência."

Tal resposta não satisfez a curiosidade do loiro. Mas mesmo considerando sua habitual teimosia, Alois acabou deixando aquilo de lado. No entanto, logo outra dúvida brotou em sua mente. "E se outro demônio tocar?" Perguntou. Claude então mostrou um de seus raros sorrisos. "A dor o faria querer arrancar sua língua." Alois sentiu um frio na espinha. Eles não mais conversaram sobre este assunto.

xxx

Como qualquer demônio, Claude era possessivo e egoísta. O que pertencia a ele, pertencia somente a ele e a ninguém mais, e nada no mundo o faria dividir. Era também deveras ambicioso, e quem ousasse se impor entre ele e seu objeto de desejo teria drásticas conseqüências a sofrer. E por fim, para completar o quadro de um demônio perfeito, Claude era sádico. O sofrimento alheio lhe dava prazer. Choro e gritos de medo e agonia eram como música aos seus ouvidos. A dor dos seres humanos, principalmente quando ele próprio a causava, era uma das poucas coisas que o faziam sorrir.

_O atual objeto de desejo de Claude é a alma de um garoto._

- Claude? – disse uma voz baixa, percebia-se ser de uma criança, mas era difícil dizer o sexo.

Claude se virou na direção da voz e viu seu pequeno mestre de pé no corredor. Vestia apenas sua roupa de dormir, os pés estavam descalços sobre o chão frio. Os olhos, semi-abertos devido ao sono, brilhavam em um claro tom de azul. O rosto estava corado, febril. Segurava um pequeno castiçal com uma vela, que era a única fonte de luz no corredor escuro.

- O que está fazendo fora da cama, Danna-sama? Seu resfriado vai piorar.

- A culpa é sua, Claude. Você não ouviu quando o chamei.

- Perdoe-me, Danna-sama. Estive distraído com meus próprios pensamentos.

- Não me lembro de ter lhe ordenado que se distraísse. Espero que isso não se repita.

O garoto falava em um tom autoritário. Claude chegava a achar graça. Um pirralho que mal sabia tomar conta de si mesmo falando em um tom tão arrogante, dando ordens a tantas pessoas como se o mundo lhe pertencesse. Quão ingênuo era Alois Trancy. Quão adorável.

- Agora me leve de volta para a cama e me faça companhia até que eu durma, Claude.

- _Yes, your highness. _

O demônio se aproximou e pegou a vela da mão do garoto, apagando-a logo em seguida e pondo o castiçal em um canto qualquer do corredor. Mais tarde voltaria para colocá-lo em seu devido lugar. Levantou o garoto em seus braços, e este abraçou seu pescoço, deitando a cabeça em um de seus ombros. Suas pernas balançavam no ar enquanto seu mordomo caminhava em direção ao seu quarto, e só sossegaram quando foi posto na cama. A escuridão dominava o quarto. A noite estava calma do lado de fora da mansão. Apesar do frio, a brisa era leve, de modo a mal balançar as folhas das árvores do jardim.

Alois começou a tossir assim que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro. Claude o colocou sentado sobre a cama, e aguardou a crise de tosse do garoto terminar.

- Danna-sama, vejo que seu resfriado apenas piorou. Amanhã cedo cancelarei todos os seus compromissos para o dia, você precisa ficar em repouso.

Alois apertou a mão do demônio.

- Não ouse fazer isso. – disse com dificuldade, e voltou a tossir, dessa vez brevemente. – Ciel virá amanhã.

- Não creio que seja uma boa ideia deixar que Ciel o veja em um estado tão debilitado, Danna-sama. Ele não é do tipo que teria piedade de um inimigo apenas por este estar doente. Podemos remarcar para semana que vem.

- Você não vai desmarcar nada e isso é uma ordem. Trate de me fazer sentir bem até amanhã à noite. Você é um demônio, não é? Devia saber curar um simples resfriado.

- Com todo respeito, Danna-sama, justamente por ser um demônio, _cura_ não é o meu forte.

Alois sorriu entristecido.

- Mas você é o único que pode me curar, Claude.

Claude ergueu uma sobrancelha e um silêncio se instalou entre eles.

- Nesse caso, permita-me ir até a cozinha lhe trazer um chá. – disse o mordomo, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não demore.

- Sim, Danna-sama. Com sua licença.

Claude saiu do quarto, deixando Alois sozinho com seus pensamentos. O garoto permitiu-se cair sobre a cama, e cobriu-se até o queixo com os cobertores. A febre e o resfriado faziam Alois se sentir deveras desconfortável, e tudo que queria era pegar no sono rapidamente e acordar bem no dia seguinte. Odiava ficar doente. Virou para o lado e encolheu-se, com os joelhos quase a tocarem-lhe o peito, e aguardou o retorno de seu mordomo.

Como o havia sido ordenado, Claude não demorou a voltar. Trazia em uma mão um pires com uma xícara de chá e em outra um castiçal com uma vela. Colocou a vela e o pires sobre a mesa de cabeceira de Alois.

- Danna-sama? - o chamou em voz baixa para ter certeza de que o garoto não havia dormido naquele curto período de tempo.

- Hmmm. – grunhiu.

- Eu trouxe seu chá, sente-se. – disse, sentando-se sobre a cama.

Alois apenas virou o corpo ficando encostado na cama, e forçou o travesseiro para cima, deixando sua cabeça um pouco mais alta, mas não se sentou. Os cobertores ainda o cobriam até o queixo.

- Claude, me dê na boca.

O mordomo entendeu o que o garoto quis dizer. Esse tipo de ordem inadequada não era algo raro. Alois se aproveitava de todas as desculpas possíveis para poder sentir _aquilo_. A ardência.

Sem tentar argumentar, o demônio levou a xícara aos próprios lábios, derramando o líquido quente em sua boca. Inclinou-se em direção ao garoto, e encostou sua boca na dele. Alois o agarrou, puxando-o mais para perto com toda a força que seu corpo enfermo permitia, e abriu a boca, esperando o mordomo fazer o mesmo. Ao sentir o líquido entrando por entre seus lábios, o garoto não se preocupou em sentir o gosto antes de engolir com pressa, e poder se focar no que realmente queria. Claude não teve qualquer chance de se afastar, tampouco o faria se pudesse, antes do garoto invadir sua boca com a língua. Assim que Claude começou a corresponder o beijo, Alois pode sentir aquela leve queimação. Aquela sensação sempre começava suave, e aos poucos ia se intensificando. Alois gostava de ver o quanto aguentava, o quanto demorava para aquela agradável ardência se tornar uma queimação insuportavelmente dolorosa. Cada vez parecia demorar mais, cada vez tinha mais tempo para apreciar os beijos de Claude, beijos verdadeiramente ardentes. Por fim, quando a dor começou a ser mais forte, o garoto se separou, deixando-se cair sobre os travesseiros novamente, satisfeito.

- Fique aqui até que eu durma. – disse enquanto sua respiração se normalizava.

- _Yes, your highness. _

A vela se apagou e a escuridão novamente tomou conta do quarto. Faltavam apenas três horas para o amanhecer, e Claude não ousou sair do lado de seu mestre durante esse tempo.


End file.
